


Piano Thoughts

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed turns to his piano to think through his new found feelings, and he just can't keep his curiosity under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Thoughts

It was raining. Music drifted through the otherwise quiet apartment. It was late, outside the streets were empty. The rain was soft, and the wind was warm. The green light that occasionally flashed into the apartment appears and illuminates Ed Nygma at the piano, playing softly. 

Ed had always played when it rained or when he was particularly stressed. It calmed him, and it gave him time to think. And that's exactly what he needed right now. To think. Because the King of Gotham was asleep in his bed and Ed had no idea what he was doing anymore.  

He'd stumbled upon Mr. Oswald Cobblepot several nights ago and had brought him into his home to heal his wounds and to get some guidance on this dark path he's decided to continue on. And the problem isn't Oswald, it's Nygma. Where the Penguin has been everything Ed needs, everything he hoped the man would be, Ed can't help but think that Oswald is _too much_ the man he wanted. Because now Nygma's going through a different sort of change. 

He just might be falling for the Penguin. 

And that is why he's at his piano on this rainy night. He needs to think through things. Because falling in love was never part of the plan. Ed _himself_ had proclaimed love was a weakness for the both of them. But he was unprepared for the feelings that take over him every time he watches Oswald kill someone, every time the man speaks his way through a sticky situation. Oswald is _exciting_  and _new._

But it's wrong. What Ed feels is _so_ wrong. Because he _can't_ fall in love. Not again. Killing his first love is what brought out this new, better side of Nygma. And he can't imagine- if he let himself fall for the Penguin- what it would do to him if he were to kill Cobblepot. And he's almost curious to find out. 

On and on he plays, contemplating _everything_ , doubting all his thoughts and actions. Because maybe this was a bad idea, maybe Ed doesn't need anyone to guide him after all. Maybe he can become who he's meant to be on his own. His fingers falter on the keys. He looks back at the sleeping man. 

 _No,_ Ed reminds himself, _fate brought Oswald to you, he's here for a reason._

Ed turns back to the keys and continues playing, louder this time, more angrily. He needs to get rid of these thoughts somehow. He needs to stop thinking of the Penguin as anything more than a friend. But Ed doesn't think he can, because he's just _so damn curious._

He's curious about everything. About how Oswald's skin would feel pressed up against his own, how his hot breath would feel mingled up with his, how his fingers would move- if they'd dig into his skin or touch him softly, with care. Would this birds lips be rough or soft against his own? Would he be confident or shy? Would his eyes never leave Ed's or would they dart around the room, unsure and nervous? And how would he _taste_? 

And Nygma's thoughts sometimes turn a little more... perverse. He finds himself wondering how Oswald's skin would taste between his teeth as he bites down on Oswald's neck, he wonders if the Penguin would find the pain pleasurable or not. He ponders if it would bring more bliss to torture him or to be tortured _by_ him. Because he's seen Oswald in action and he knows the things the Penguin would do would _hurt._ But would that really bother Ed? Or would he find it _enjoyable_? _Sensual_ even? 

But he's always drawn back to the thought of killing his dear friend. Would he scream? How loud? And how desperately would he beg for his life? What would he say? Would he fight back? Would he simply admit defeat? Nygma figures he'd stab the Penguin to death, as he did with Officer Dougherty. And he wonders what his eyes would look like as the life drained out of Oswald. And how would his blood feel between Ed's fingers? 

Ed is startled out of his thoughts when a presence sits down beside him, making him crash wrong notes on the piano. He looks to the side to see his guest. Ed hadn't even heard him get out of bed and walk over. Nygma's hands fall from the keys and into his lap. He's unsure of what to do, of what the Penguin is going to do. 

But then Oswald places his hands on the keys and begins to play. It takes Ed only a moment to realize he knows the song. He smiles to himself and places his hands back on the keys and starts playing as well. He glances over to see the Penguin smiling. As they play together Ed becomes alarmingly aware that they're arms are touching, and more importantly they're legs. Volts are shooting through Nygma and he's finding it hard to focus on the song. Because now his thoughts are wondering again. 

Nygma can't control his mind sometimes. And now he's imagining slowly unbuttoning each individual button on Oswald's suit. He can't help but think about stripping his own shirt and throwing both their clothes out of the way. But he doesn't even try to stop himself when he thinks about laying the Penguin down on his bed and playing him like a piano, can't help but imagine the moans that would escape Oswald's lips, of the pure ecstasy they'd both be swimming in. 

Ed is pulled violently from his fantasy when he notices they've stopped playing, and there's empty space where Oswald used to be. Because now he's standing behind Nygma, hands on his shoulders. 

"You seemed to have lost yourself, friend." Oswald says. "What has your mind?" 

Ed gulps, stands, turns around and looks down on his feathered friend. He can't, simply _can't_ stay quiet anymore. He's far to curious to just be satisfied with fantasies. So he takes a chance. 

"You." He says simply. And then takes the Penguin by his wrists and pulls him close. Ed kisses him without thought. 

And Ed doesn't know if this is real or not anymore, if this is another fantasy or not, because Oswald kisses back. 

 

 


End file.
